


The Upcomming Threat

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Civilization Reborn [10]
Category: Original Work, Terminator - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7
Summary: A new threat emerges that seeks to destroy the Messiah





	The Upcomming Threat

His goal is to wipe out humanity, so machines like him can rule the world.

The liquid Messiah is the only one standing in his way of achieving that goal


End file.
